lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador Discussão:Caio wgm
(GMT-3); , de de Minha página · Minha discussão · Minhas contribuições · Minha Sign COLABORADOR BRASILEIRO DA LOSTPEDIA }} Lista dos Apelidos Caio, não sei o que aconteceu... Fui salvar a tradução que fiz da Lista dos Apelidos e ele apagou tudo... Tentei reverter, mas não deu... dá uma olhada lá, ok?! -- 05:27, 24 Novembro 2007 (PST) : Obrigado, vou ver se refaço toda a tradução mais tarde... Abraços... -- 07:05, 24 Novembro 2007 (PST) Sobre a Lista dos Apelidos Olha, eu acho, minha teoria, rs, eh q a pag tem mta coisa... Não sei se isso existe num wiki, mas eh o q o AVISO diz.. Olha soh: AVISO: Esta página ocupa 64; alguns browsers verificam problemas em editar páginas maiores que 32kb. Por favor, considere seccionar a página em secções de menor dimensão. O dobro de kb! Dai a gnt deveria deixar ali a lista e pôr as referencias em uma outra pag como "Apelidos: Referências" ou "Referências dos Apelidos" por exemplo... Flw 06:43, 24 Novembro 2007 (PST) :não foi isso que eu disse.. tem que ter o original sim.. mas com a tradução do lado, ex: Freckels (Sardenta), e não juntar tudo e colocar depois com negrito ainda... além de ficar feio, não da nem pra pessoa saber qual é a tradução referente do apelido.. -- 07:10, 24 Novembro 2007 (PST) Ih... Desculpa...não vi que a imagem era grande demais... Mas...eu tenho uma pergunta,porque estou aparecendo na pagina dos Userboxes? : Vlw Caio,até. RE: Cajado não po.. ehauheua.. eu não auto me dei medalha não.. só tava vendo como ia ficar.. hueuhue.. as medalhas não tão terminadas ainda, e falta definir as regras.. também to pensando em modificar elas um pouco.. mas po.. me diz.. como que foi no vestiba?? abração.. -- 19:20, 26 Novembro 2007 (PST) :então.. mas acho que não precisa de tanta coisa.. igual eu tinha falado antes.. 3 medalhas para números de edições (ouro, prata, bronze) e acho que 3 pra coisa específica (cajado - coisas relacionadas a texto/tradução/atualização, bailarina de vidro - para trabalhos de assistência tipo organizar artigo/colocar fotos/links, e o anel - para coisas relacionadas com a navegação/predefinições/...) o que acha?? -- 08:38, 27 Novembro 2007 (PST) RE:Templates Aahh, ok. Não sabia... A da template dos brasileiros foi pq eu achei a deles feia (d+ rs). Mas blz, pode deixar. ;) 12:33, 1 Dezembro 2007 (PST) :"We've gotta take care of US, now it's Every Man for Himself..." Hehehe... 12:54, 1 Dezembro 2007 (PST) Novas imagens Ai caio.. saiu as imagens promocionais do episódio 4x01.. aqui http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails-1334.html achei que vc ia gostar.. flw -- 06:12, 11 Dezembro 2007 (PST) Redshirts E aí, Caio, tudo bem? Bom... Eu iria falar com você por MSN, mas o meu não quer conectar... Enfim, acabei de fazer a tradução dos Sobreviventes da Parte da Cauda e lá tá cheio de redshirts... Fui até a lostpedia em inglês para fazer o upload dessa página, mas lá está com uma marcação estranha... Achei melhor consultar primeiro antes de fazer... Dá uma olhada aí e me fala... http://en.lostpedia.com/wiki/Redshirts abs -- 13h19min de 30 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) Re: Find 815 Tá tudo certo lá... Tive que aprender a mexer nesse artigo a cada semana, pq a lostpedia inglês mudava tudo do nada... Vou traduzir tudo amanhã e completar o que tiver faltando... Abs... -- 14h57min de 31 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) Valeu Onrigada pelas boas vindas, Caio. Gosto muito da lostpedia, e pretendo contribuir sempre que possivel,ou seja, sempre que meu inglês ajudar, hehe. --Tina compt 09h45min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) hum... to aprendendo a mexer com as coisas aqui, assim que tiver mais habituada, pode deixar que eu mando brasa, hehe --Tina compt 11h18min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Fonte Caio, por acaso vc tem a fonte usada no logo de lost? Ja procurei em tudo quanto é lugar e n achei... thanks --Tina compt 15h34min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Blz Blz Caio, tem problema não. Eu continuo procurando aqui, algum dia eu vou ter que achar né...